


A Trusted Gift

by die_wiederkehr



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercing, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas take another step in their relationship: Legolas lets Gimli pierce his nipples.<br/>Very tame, kind of vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trusted Gift

"Gimli... I- I am not so sure about this..." Legolas, normally brave and cheerful and annoying Legolas, allowed fear to slip into his voice. And Gimli could hardly blame him, what he suggested was very different, very drastic, for an elf. He couldn't remember a single elf they'd met that actually had a piercing.

Not even the Lady Galadriel, who he imagined would have the most cause for decoration, had a pierced ear. Not that he thought she would ever need anything extra. She remained, in his eyes, perfect.

But now he had a different kind of perfection in front of him in the form of the golden haired Mirkwood princeling who had already shucked his shirt. His chest, like the rest of him aside from his head, was bare, smooth, and nearly porcelain. It made Gimli's heart clench, this was a view that was solely his and Legolas had chosen to give him this. Even going so far as to let Gimli mark his skin with piercings. He'd been vary particular about picking good rings for Legolas too. He'd found mithril and had rings made with emeralds carved into leaves hanging from them.

"Absolutely sure, lad. Now relax, lay down if you need to." Gimli had been sure, upom returning to Erebor with Legolas, to have his rooms refitted so they would both be comfortable. Legolas may not sleep but he'd noticed that the elf enjoyed curling up to him while he slept. So he wasn't surprised to find Legolas laying down a moment later, very obviously trembling.

Gimli hated seeing his brave elf trembling. He checked everything he needed before he climbed onto the bed beside him and brushed a hand through Legolas' golden hair and kissed him, working to relax him before they started. The more tense and afraid he was, the more it would hurt. If he could avoid hurting him, he would.

"I can give you a bit of leather to bite on if it would help." He offered and Legolas, though calmed and his trembling had eased, nodded. This was going to hurt, no matter how relaxed he was, and they both knew it. The least Gimli could do was give his elf some kind of distraction. And give him some way to keep his inevitable cries of pain from drawing any of the guards to them.

With the leather found and Legolas' teeth tightly clamped down on it, Gimli got started. He worked quickly, finding that it tended to be more bearable when done swiftly. And bless Legolas, he could only see him cry a little, screaming and biting down on the leather hard enough that permanent marks. It was done though and bless his brave elf, he hadn't tried to stop him. He even took the extra step to try to spoil him after, having managed to get a cask of wine from Dorwinion just for Legolas and conned and tricked a baker into a few sweets to help him relax.

It would be days, most likely before Legolas would be able to wear his shirt, the feel of cloth against new piercings could be unbearable but Gimli promised to stay with him. And though of how Legolas might look if tattooed similarly to how Dwalin was.

That was something for another time though and would take much more thought than a piercing would. And these were for Gimli and Legolas alone, he had to remind himself. This had been a precious gift Legolas gave him, trusting him to pierce him like that. And he would treasure it.


End file.
